We All Live Such Charming Lives
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Just One Charming Night Sequel! Really, she shouldn't have come back. She didn't need to come back. Nobody needed to know. Yet here she was, back in Charming. Oh how we all live such charming lives. Such charming lives, indeed. HIATUS
1. Breath In

_Life's a dizzy. Far to busy. Never stops. Feeling heavy. Try to steady. It's all you've got - Breath In by Paloalto_

* * *

Charlie Waller was a sight for any eyes. He was about 6'5 in height, and hand long, blond, hair that he always kept clean, straight, and in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His right ear was pierced with a diamond, hoop, earring and he wore a chain around his neck with two male symbols to one another; a gay club tag he called it. He was wearing a sleeveless, hot pink, top and Bermuda tan shorts that brushed his shaved kneecaps. To complete his look, he wore Jesus-sandals and smelled of Mariah Carey's "Luscious Pink" perfume.

He loved Michael Jackson and Mariah Carey, had a thing for The OC and Nip Tuck, and loved to say "Waht-ev-ah" while doing the finger snap, and saying "Ohmygosh, I know, right?!" when he gets excited. Basically, he was the walking poster male for twenty-five-year-old gay guys. And he was Kia's best "girlfriend" ever.

"You know, it is like, sooo sad that Spice Girls quit! Can you imagine how devastated I was? God! Of course Michael's death still takes the cake for horrible event to happen in my life time!" Kia snorted back a laugh, as she sipped away at her bottle of orange juice. She'd had a huge craving for Orange juice and had asked Charlie to stop at the last gas station to get her as big a bottle as she could. He'd complied happily, and had even grabbed her a bag of Ruffles and jar of pickles.

"So how much further til we get to this town?" Charlie asked, as he lowered the radio down, silencing the Britney Spears song he'd had blasting away. Kia sipped at her orange juice a bit, before answering. "About three miles or so. You'll see an old sign." Charlie nodded, as he brushed his long blond hair behind him.

Silence feel between the two, as Kia turned up the radio again, and stuck her arm out the window of Charlie's old, dark blue, convertible, liking the feel of the wind flowing between her fingers. It soothed her. She closed her eyes, listening to the radio, as she continued to keep her hand out the window, feeling herself start to doze off.

She was always so tired these days, that all she wanted to do was curl up in a soft bed and sleep away. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and sighed. She needed to stay awake to help Charlie find the town. Although from here they just had to go straight, Charlie was horrible with directions, and would most likely get them lost by passing through the town without even thinking.

"Well, hello?" Charlie suddenly gasped, adjusting his mirror to look behind him. "What have we here?" Curious, Kia cocked her head to look behind her and out the back window. her eyes widened, as a a group of three bikers came up behind them!

Gasping in shock, Kia reached across to press a button near Charlie's steering wheel, startling him. "Easy, sweetie!" He exclaimed, as the convertibles top started to fold down. Kia sat up in her seat, and whipped her head around, as the sound of bike engines could be heard clearly.

They were closer now, and Kia could make out one familiar face among the group. Her face paled, as she grasped her chest and stomach, and turned her head forward as they came up right behind her and Charlie, the smell of their engines hitting her sensitive nose.

"Kia?" Charlie asked, as he looked at her with concern. Kia looked at him with a pale face, as she continued to clutch her stomach. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, as she began to shake. "Kia, hun!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she slumped back into her seat.

**Haha! Weirdness! Kia just fuckin fainted?! What the hell!**

**That's right, everyone! I'm back! With the sequel! And be prepared for fun, drama, and all kinds of crazy!**

**So right now your probably confused as to Kia randomly... fainting. Well I promise it'll make sense in the next chapter. I made this one short for that reason, OK! Next one will be longer! Swear it!**


	2. Cure My Tragedy

_If you make the world a stage for me, then I hope that you can hear me scream! Won't you cure my tragedy? - Cure My Tragedy by Cold_

* * *

"Where the fuck am I?!"

OK! She was freaking out right now. One minute she'd been happily riding with her friend Charlie, the next thing she knows, she waking up in a hospital bed! Fear gripped her body, as Kia frantically looked around, her body shaking. Beside her, a heart monitor beeped frantically with her heart.

"Charlie? Charlie? CHARLIE?!" She exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't like this. Clutching her stomach, Kia frantically pushed the hospital covers off her body, as she started to pull herself out of the bed, preparing to pull out an IV stuck in her left arm.

"Miss Hawkins!" Kia jumped, her head snapping to the hospital room's doorway. She found a woman dressed in a greenish-blue hospital attire. A stethoscope hung around her neck, and a clipboard was in her left hand, as she rushed over to Kia. "Miss Hawkins, please! Remain calm." She placed her hands on Kia's shoulders, causing Kia to growl.

"Don't fuckin touch me!" She was being rude. She inwardly knew this. But right now she was to freaked and confused to care about her manners. "Where is Charlie? I want Charlie!" Her voice had risen in pitch, as she leaned against the hospital bed. The young doctor, her tag reading Tara Knowles, opened her mouth to respond, when Charlie came running through the door!

"Oh my God! Kia! Get back in the bed, sweetie!" He exclaimed upon seeing her. Kia felt her body relax at the sight of her familiar friend, as he rushed over to her and helped her back in the bed. "Charlie? What happened? Why are we in a hospital?" She asked, her voice hoarse and her body now tired.

"You passed out, sweetie." Charlie answered, pushing his pony-tailed blond hair behind him. "But why did I-" Kia was cut off, as the young doctor stepped forward. "Your heart rate had a major spike, and your body shut down to protect itself from a possible heart-attack." Kia turned to Dr. Knowles, who was now standing beside her opposite of Charlie, who was patting her hand to calm her down.

Kia gave a shaky sigh, as her hands rested on her stomach. "How far along?" Kia turned to the doctor slightly, as a stiff smile appeared on her face. "Just turned nine-months two weeks ago." Dr. Knowles gave her a half-smile, seeming to notice Kia's reaction to the question.

The doctor turned to Charlie. "Are you the father?" At this, Kia and Charlie couldn't help but burst with laughter! "Dear God, no!" Charlie exclaimed with a laugh, as Kia covered her mouth and shook her head. Tara, seeming confused, cocked her head slightly.

Kia pushed down her giggles. "I'm... I'm afraid Ch-Charlie! Isn't into my type or yours." At this, Kia winked, as understanding dawned on the good doctors face. "Oh... Your...Um..." The doctor seemed unsure of what to say. "I'm gay, sweetie." Charlie bluntly stated, shrugging. Tara blinked in disbelief, before shaking her head.

"Yes, Well... Is there anyway to get a hold of the child's father?" Kia stiffened, her eyes downcast, as Charlie made a 'shut-up' movement towards the doctor with his hands. The doctor, seeming to understand, cleared her throat. "I'm sorry." At his Kia scoffed.

"Not your fault, hun," She turned to Tara with a smile. "It's not your fault he doesn't know." Tara's eyes widened. "Is that why your here in Charming? Your records come all the way from Texas." Kia nodded, a bitter taste now in her mouth. Dr. Knowles gave a nod of understanding, as she jotted a few things down in her notes.

"I'm authorized to allow you to leave after you've signed a few papers, and I advise you to please stay away from strenuous activities for the sake of the baby." Kia nodded, as Tara handed her a small stack of forms to sign, before she removed the IV from Kia's arms. "Just turn those in to the desk at the end of the hall, and you're free to go."

With that, the good doctor dissapeared out the door, leaving Kia and Charlie in the room. Sighing, Kia pulled herself out of the bed with Charlie's help. "God! I hate feeling like a beached whale!" She whined, as Charlie chuckled. "Hun, you look beautiful! You are a sexy whale!"

Kia snorted out a laugh, as they walked out of the room. Charlie took the papers. "I'll sign us out, OK? Why don't you go have a seat in the waiting room?" Kia nodded, thanking Charlie, before walking towards the waiting room.

As soon as she turned the corner, her shoulder bumped into someone, almost knocking her unbalanced self over! "Whoa! Easy there, lass!" A familiar voice exclaimed, as a hand rested on her shoulder to steady her. Looking up, a smile graced her lips, as she stared up at the scared, but still handsome, face of Chibs.

"Lass! Your alright?" he laughed, as Kia gave him an awkward hug. Although she hadn't really gotten to know Chibs during her last visit to Charming, she couldn't help but like the guy, who had treated her with kindness back then. She felt a big brother connection to him.

"Jeeze, Chibs! Startin' ta pick up knocked up bitches, know?" Kia's head snapped to her left, a scowl on her face, as Tig came sauntering towards them, a grin on his face. "Asshole." Kia grunted, as Chibs rolled his eyes at his fellow biker. Kia pushed past the two to take a seat in the waiting room, when she stopped ead in her tracks.

_'Oh god! Not now! Not here!'_ Sitting casually, like he lived in this room, against the far wall of the waiting room, was Clay Morrow. He was talking to a familiar figure with blond hair, hunched over beside the President. Clay stopped mid sentence, to look up at her. Her face paled, as Jax followed his gaze, his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Holy shit, Kia, right?" Jax exclaimed, as he jumped up from his seat. Kia, not looking away from the SAMCRO king, gave a stiff nod, as Jax pulled her into a brotherly hug. As it had been with Chibs, Kia felt a big brother connection with Jax. He was a bit of a player, but a sweet guy who none the less.

"I thought that was your ass that flaming-bastard was helping us escort to the hospital." He laughed, snapping Kia out of her stupor. She glared at Jax. "Don't call Charlie, that!" She slapped him against his chest, earning a boyish grin and laugh from the older male.

She was doing her best to remain calm right now. She really didn't feel like passing out again. Charlie would be the one to have a heart-attack this time. As she was glaring at Jax, Clay himself decided to stand. Kia's body stiffened, as she tried to ignore him.

Jax grinned, as he looked down at her stomach. "So how far along are ya?" Chibs appeared beside him, as Tig took to standing between Jax and Clay, a bored expression on his face. Kia gave a half smile, her hands shaking. "Just turned nine-months two weeks ago." she answered with a shaky tongue.

Jax smiled, and placed his hand on her stomach. Kia felt the little one kick at his hand, earning a laugh from the male. "You know what you got bakin in there? Boy, girl?" Kia shook her head. "I wanted it to be a surprise, seeing as this is my first kid."

Jax nodded. Off to the side, Chibs was looking at her with a look of deep concentration. "Hey lass?" Chibs cut in. "How long ago was it since ya left?" Kia stiffened, as all eyes turned to her and Chibs. She felt the familiar bright-blue eyes of the SAMCRO king on her back, as she gave a shaky sigh. "Nine months since two weeks ago."

The whole room seemed to come to a halt, as Chibs and Tig's eyes widened. "Holy shit!" Jax whispered, placing his hands on his head. Kia gave a defeated sigh. "Kia... Whose the father?" Jax asked, as Kia ran her hand through her hair.

Locking eyes with each of them. "Congratulations!" She said through the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, a pained smile on her face. "One of you is the proud father of my child!" With that, Kia turned and stomped out of the waiting room.

**R&R Plz**

And the Bomb is dropped! What will happen next, you may wonder? Well you'll have to just wait and see, eh?

Not that great, I know. But Im a little slow these days. I may take a week break to get my writing spirit back up, OK?!


	3. The Coldest Heart

_I hate to disappoint but it's the way things went. I was bound to the things I did, and after what was said, tie up these loose ends - The Coldest Heart by The Classic Crime_

* * *

How fucking stupid was she?

Very stupid. She was walking down the street of a town she knew little to nothing about, pregnant to the fullest, and her feet were hurting! She wanted to go curl under a tree with a bag of chips and just stay there. Never be bothered again.

Kicking a pebble, she crossed her arms over her large stomach, ignoring the stares people where giving her as she walked by them. This was a small town that everyone probably knew everyone in. She was a stranger in a town devoted to keeping everything old-school. She said old-school, b/c she had yet to se a Wal-Mart or Starbucks coffee shop.

She continued walking until she heard the sound of children. Looking up, she found a small playground where parents and children could be seen running around. Parents sat on benches, talking, or where running around and laughing with ther child. Kia smiled softly, as she walked towards the park slowly, smiling as a pair of boys ran past her and to the playground.

Standing behind a bench, she sighed with a soft, sad, smile as she continued to watch the kids run around with their parents. Soon she would be just like them. She'd be chasing some small boy or girl around. She'd be a mother. A very young mother if you asked her.

Sighing, she rubbed her stomach, smiling as she felt the little thing kick. "You got something on your mind, sweetheart?" Kia jumped, snapping her head to the left to find an older, but attractive, woman. Kia gave the woman a lopsided smile, shaking her head.

"No... Just a little tired and stressed." She lied, not knowing this woman enough to explain her problems to her. The woma raised a brow at her, before sauntering over to the bench to take a seat. She patted down at the spot beside her. Kia stared at the spot before taking a seat. She was really to tired to question the hospitality at this point, or ask why this woman was bothering her.

"So? How old are ya?" Kia turned to the woman, her brow raised. "You seem awfully young to be playing mom so soon." Kia felt her lips pull into a thin line. She didn't like this woman. She'd only just meet her, and she was about ready to slap her. "Not that it's any of your damn business, but I think I'm old enough to decide whether or not I'm ready for fucking parenthood, thank-you!"

the woma raised a brow at her, before giving a cool, snake like, smile, as she pulled a pair of shades from her hair, before slipping them on. "Hm! Got a mouth on you, eh?" Kia's face flushed red, as she flipped her hair back behind her, and turned forward. "Actually, not really," Kia mummbled. "Im just... Its been a shitty day and my hormones are going insane! And I could really use some vanilla ice-cream with nacho-cheese!"

The woman chuckled. "God. I do not miss those cravings. I once sent my husband out to get sardines and peanut-butter. John you to love telling that story." Kia couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "Sardines?" The older woman nodded.

"Wow. Your husband must have some patience." At this, Kia watched the woman's lower lip twitch to a frown, before a small smile appeared over it. "Yeah... He did." Kia felt a wave of sadness wash over her, along with understanding. "Ah... I'm sorry."

The older woman gave her a look of contemplation, as if searching for her sorrow, before nodding and smiling. "No need to be sorry, sweetheart. It was a oing time ago. And I'm married to a man I love as much as I did John."

Kia smiled, and was about to inquire the name of her husband, when the roar of a motorcycle cut her off. She heard the older woman give a sigh. "Ah damn." Kia and the woman turned as the motorcycle rider came to a screeching halt on the other side of the playground, before jumping off his bike and running towards them.

"Dammit, lass! You go runnin' off like that and givin' us all a heart attack!" Kia sighed, as Chibs came to a halt in front of her, bending over and taking a breather by clasping his knees. She smiled down at him past her large stomach, as he shook his head, before standing to his full height. He looked ready to say something, when he stopped and turned to the woman she'd been talking to. "Gemma? What are ya doin here?"

Kia's heart skipped a beat and her shoulders slouched, as her head whipped to the older woman, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and her weight shifted to one side. Gemma?! She'd... She'd been talking to Gemma this whole fucking time?! The wife of the man whose child was now squirming inside her!

Oh she wanted to throw up. This was not her day! How could this happen?! All she'd wanted to do was come to Charming to talk to Sasha and Ella, her two closes friends from Charming, and announce that she wanted to put them on her list of contacts for her unborn child if something happened to her!

Instead she'd passed out, ran into her babies daddy, and had just conversed with her babies daddy's wife! How fucking TV drama was this day?! All she could do now was stare at the woman, as Chibs placed his hands on his head, and shook it, while muttering something in what sounded like Gaelic?

"Do I even wanna know what the hell is going on here?" Gemma sighed in agitation, as her eyes shifted between Kia and Chibs, who was rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact with Gemma and Kia. As he shifted back and forth, Kia sudden;y understood why he was so twitchy.

"Chibs," Kia sighed, getting the older males attention as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Deep breath, OK? You ain't the father. I promise." The older males eyes widened for a second, before he let out a low, whistle of a sigh, rubbing away the sweat that had been forming on his neck and forehead. Kia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Father?' Gemma cut in, causing Kia to cringe slightly. Turning to face the older woman, Kia gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah... I'm afraid I've got bad news for you and your club." Gemma's head pulled back, and her body stiffened as Kia clutched her stomach. Shit!" Gemma groaned. Kia rubbed her stomach softly, feeling the baby kick, as Gemma pulled a cigarette out of her purse.

After finding her lighter, the older woman lit her cigarette, and took a long, hard, drag, as she straightened herself up, and grabbed Kia by her upper arm and began to drag her to a nice looking, black, vehicle. "Clubhouse, sweetheart. Now." Chibs followed them with his gaze, before running to his bike, his cellphone wipping out as he pressed down on a button, most likely speed dialing the club.

The biker queen was pissed, and some heads were going to roll. And Kia had a feeling that it would be her head after the older woman ripped it off with her perfectly manicured nails.

God her life was soo not going her way right now!

**R&R Plz!**

Hehehe! I liked this chapter ^.^ I had so much fun writing Gemma! She's such a scary badass woman! Hee XD I hope I kept her in character OK... I always worry about that.

Anyway! Hope ta hear your thoughts on this story, and hope you'll enjoy this chapter and be ready for the next one later on!

Peace!


End file.
